(1) Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a flexible film, a circuit board assembly and a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a flexible film capable of improving space usability of a pad forming space, a circuit board assembly having the flexible film, and a display apparatus having the circuit board assembly.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel, a data driving unit and a gate driving unit which drives the display panel, and the like. The data driving unit, the gate driving unit and the like may be connected to the display panel by being mounted on the display panel in a form of a chip or mounted on a film.
Also, the display apparatus includes a circuit board disposed adjacent to the display panel to provide the data driving unit and the gate driving unit with various signals. The circuit board is electrically and mechanically connected to the display panel through a film.